Birthday Wishes And Summer Sighs
by Killer Disco Queen
Summary: This fluffy little one shot goes out as a birthday gift to a very special friend of mine. Happy Birthday, A Soulless Poet! And here is to many more years of knowing you, my friend. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or D. Gray-Man. *Oneshot/Complete*


**This fluffy little one shot goes out as a birthday gift to a very special friend of mine. Happy Birthday, A Soulless Poet! And here is to many more years of knowing you, my friend.**

* * *

><p>"Lavi…" The voice broke him from his reverie as his eyes peaked over the book he was reading. "Do…you remember what day it is?" The gentle voice asked, a hesitantly hopeful smile gracing blushed lips.<p>

"Um…no." He answered honestly as he continued to recline lazily, resting his book on his chest. "Why…is something important happening today?" And the smile faltered slightly on the lips he would very much have liked to kissed…had he not had the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

"Oh…no. Nothing important. Silly me!" The voice chirped as the young woman put a gentle fist to the side of her own head. "You know I'm always asking you silly questions, Lavi." She smiled, but not the type of smile that he loved…the one that lit her whole body from head to toe like his own personal sun.

"…okay, then…" He murmured lowly, shifting his attention back to his book…it was such a beautiful summer day and he intended on enjoying it to the fullest with the one he loved, doing what he loved best…reading…but something just kept eating away at him.

"Tohru…" He asked, finally placing his book down and propping himself to a sitting position. "You wanna take a walk with me?" And at this invitation, the young woman's expression shifted to a gorgeous smile…but…still not his favorite.

"I would like that very much!" She chirped, and as he stood from the grass he extended his hand to help her from the ground.

As they walked along the path, it began to take them closer and closer to the river, it's sound so completely soothing. A perfect backdrop to a perfect day, with the most perfect woman he had ever met. Everything was perfect. Everything…except…

"Hey Tohru…" His voice came hesitant as they continued to walk together, feeling her bared skin warmed by the gentle kiss of the sunlight. "Are…you sure there is nothing special happening today? You did kind of bring it up." Lavi asked, his emerald gaze drifting to the woman walking next to him.

"No." She responded as her gaze remained forward and focused on the path, the same twinge of hesitation and…disappointment…in her voice.

"Well…" Lavi paused, stopping her mid stride with gentle fingers wrapped around her forearm. "I could have sworn it was someone's birthday…but…" He continued with a sly smile and glint in his emerald eyes as he produced a small jewelry box. "I guess not…so you won't really be wanting this." And with that Tohru jumped into his arms, the smile on her lips so simply sublime that Lavi couldn't help but laugh in sheer delight. "Did you really think I forgot your birthday?" He chuckled, wrapping himself around her tiny frame.

"…I…didn't want to say anything and make you feel bad." She smiled sheepishly, a light blush forming across her pale cheeks…and he marveled at how anyone could be so completely selfless.

As she took the small box from his hand, her attention became completely absorbed in attempting to open it. She even began to stick her tongue out…which…on any other woman might have made them appear slightly less attractive. But not his Tohru. Even now, with her features squished in concentration, she was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of guild in the thought that this birthday gift would be more valuable to him than to her. But he couldn't wait any longer. He knew.

Gently taking the box back from her tiny hands, he stooped to one knee. Though the action of opening the box was easy and almost infantile, his hands were still shaking. He…was shaking. With one simple question his whole life could come to fulfillment, or crash and crumble around him. His question. Her answer. With a sharp intake, he managed to steady himself for the task at hand.

"Tohru," He whispered her name…by far the most beautiful prayer to pass his lips as he opened the box, bearing a simple diamond ring. "Will…you marry me?" And he watched as a small gasp graced her lips…those lips…how he wanted to kiss them for the rest of his life.

"Yes!" Her eyes began to fill with tears as she fell to his level in an embrace…and this day would always remain in Lavi's heart as the day his angel came down to earth…the day this angel became his wife.


End file.
